Living in a fairy tale
by Joy-girl
Summary: Yes, it is yet another AAMRN, this one is from old times, and no, this isn't another Cinderella story or anyhting that has to do with that, so, just read it and you'll know what I mean! And here is chapter 4! Chapter 5 is coming REAL soon, but if you do
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! Yes, I AM going to finish the last episode, but I just got done reading this really nifty book called, 'Caddie Woodlawn' it was such a good book! It was about a tomboy pioneer that moved in the west, you just have to read it! And I got the idea to put Pokemon in the old times. So, uh, here it is….

Oh, and this is the first time I'm thing that script writing thing, so sorry if it's really bad!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

Gary ~ 17

Brock ~ 20

Daisy ~ 22

Lilly ~ 21

Violet ~ 20

Jessie ~ 25

James ~ 25

Are you ready?! OK!

And no, this isn't a Cinderella story.

****

Living in Fairy Tales

~ Part 1 weddings and surprises~

A woman sat near the window in the dark room. She whistled lightly and a servant came running in the room. 

Servant ~ Yes my lady?

? ~ I want you to bring me the number of Sir Gary Oak.

Servant ~ Yes malady, is that all?

? ~ Yes.

The servant bowed leaving the woman to laugh to herself.

~~~~~~

A young lady at the age of 16 looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed as she twirled in the mirror, her long flowy dress moved with her. She put her hair up in a long, wavy ponytail and looked longingly out the window. She walked slowly towards it looking out. Outside people were working busily. She wished that she could run around like the rest of the girls her age instead of siting around acting prissy like her sisters. After all, she was the 'runt' of the family right? So she could be like a tomboy. 

The young teen walked down the hallway. Everyone she passed bowed down saying, 

People ~ Good morning your highness! 

The young teen simply nodded not caring if she was lady like or not. 

Brock ~ Misty! 

Her friend, and almost brother in law, came running towards her out of breath. 

Brock ~ Misty, *pant* your sister needs you.

Misty ~ Which one?

Brock ~ Lilly, she said something about your dress…

Misty ~ (mumbling) Oh brother… 

Misty moved to the way Brock was pointing to. 

Lilly ~ Misty! 

Lilly ran to her as soon as she spotted her sister. 

Misty ~ (irritably) What is it now? 

Lilly ~ We had to like, change the colors of the dresses for the bridesmaids and we like need you to be the deciding vote, purple or yellow?

Misty gazed at her sisters in amazement. Lilly was near hysterics, while Violet held the purple dress, (duh!) and Daisy held the yellow one. (Yet another, 'duh'!)

Misty sighed and pointed to the purple one. Violet squealed and stuck her tongue out at Daisy. 

Daisy ~ (growling) Misty… 

Misty shrugged then walked out of the room. She made her way down the pond outside and sat there waiting for her friend. 

Brock ~ Hey Misty! Did you solve that problem of Lilly's?

Misty ~ Yea, it was really stupid, all she wanted to do was pick a color between purple or yellow.

Brock ~ Really? 

Brock sat down beside her and scratched his head. 

Brock ~ She said it was a matter of life and death.

Misty ~ (rolling her eyes) She would.

Brock raised his eyebrows ~ Well, I think I'm going to like this king business. 

Misty smirked ~ You're not going to be king, just prince.

Brock ~ (sighing) I know. Just go ahead and douse my spirits will you?

Misty ~ (brightly) OK!

Brock ignored her and stared at the pond.

Suddenly a shrill voice interrupted the silence.

Togepi ~ Togpri! Toge Toge? ((Mommy! Where's Uncle Psyduck and Aunt Starmie?))

Misty ~ Oh! I almost forgot! 

Misty shot up and grabbed her poke'balls and threw them.

Misty ~ Come on out everyone!

Psyduck ~ Psyduck? ((What?))

Vaporean ~ Vaporean! ((Alright!))

Blastoise ~ Blastoise! ((Surfs up!))

Totodile ~ Totodile! ((Ye-ha!))

Evee ~ Evee! ((Yes!))

Starmie ~ Ha! ((Wohoo!))

Garados ~ GAAAAAAAAAA! ((Let's PARTE!))

Everyone sweat-dropped and moved away when Garados came out and took up the whole pool. 

Misty warned ~ Garados… 

Garados sighed and decided to scare Brock. 

Garados ~ GAAAAA! ((Hey Brock!))

Brock ~ (running like crazy around the years with Garados at his heels) AGH! MISTY GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!

Misty ~ Garados! Stay away from Brock! Don't make me put you in a poke'ball!

Garados immediately stopped and decided to join the rest of the pokemon.

Misty ~ What about yours Brock?

Brock ~ I'll bring out some of them. GOOOO!

Vulpix ~ "Vulpix Vul! ((Finally I can get a tan!))

Golbat ~ Golbat Golbat Gol Bat Golbat Gol! ((I know someone who can help you get nice and toasty!))

Pinecone ~ Pinecone! ((Yep!))

Golbat looked evilly at Vulpix who hide behind Brock. 

Vulpix ~ VULPX! VUL! ((STAY AWAY YOU FEIND!)) 

Vulpix started to charge up for a flame-thrower. 

Brock ~ (waving his arms) VULPX STOP! AHHHH! 

Brock cried running, but it was too late. Vulpix was standing behind Brock, while Golbat was in front of Brock, therefore, Brock got burnt. 

Vulpix ~ Vul…? ((Oops…?))

Brock got up, singed, but he got up. 

Brock ~ Run, 

He said dangerously. 

Brock ~ (annoyed) Run like you've never run before.

Vulpix ~ PIX!!! 

Vulpix shot Brock with another flame-thrower rendering him unconscious. 

Misty, on the other hand, was laughing her head off. 

Misty ~ Brock sure looks tan!

? ~ MISTY! 

__

Uh-oh! Misty thought, _What did I do now? _She hurriedly ran inside the castle leaving Brock to care for the pokemon. 

~ Somewhere in the normal village outside ~ 

? ~ Hey Jessie and Ash hurry and see this!" 

A young man ran into the room waving a letter around in the air. Jessie ran into the small room. She was one of the few women in those times that wore pants at the time. Even if she was called a disgrace, she was a good sales person and the villagers respected that. 

Jessie ~ What James? 

Next came a cat-like pokemon walking on two feet instead of four. He was wearing a towel around his waist and his fur was all wet. 

Meowth ~ What are ya yappin about now? I was taking a nice comfy bath!

Jessie ~ In who's bath tub? 

Jessie eyed him. 

Jessie ~ Say, isn't that my good towel?! 

Meowth ~ Uh-oh… 

Meowth ran around the room while Jessie chased him yelling the things she would do to him once she caught him. 

A young man with jet-black hair walked in the room followed by his ever so faithful Pikachu. 

Ash ~ What are you ranting and raving about now James?

James ignored the two crazy people running around the room and ran to Ash waving a letter in his face. 

James ~ We've been invited to the princess Lilly's wedding!

Jessie and Meowth stopped abruptly running at James trying to read the letter for themselves. James gave it to them and explained. 

James ~ It say's that we're invited and the wedding his tomorrow!

Ash snorted ~ Why do we want to go see all those snobs who think they're better than we are?

Jessie ~ (looked at Ash and raised an eyebrow.) They are better then us Ash.

Ash fell down stupidly. 

Ash ~ You know what I mean! 

He quickly got back up. 

Ash ~ Besides, aren't they a little late sending out invitations?

James got up and starting to play with his fingers. 

James ~ Well, actually, I haven't gone to see if we have had any mail since two weeks ago.

Ash ~ WHAT?! 

James ~ Well we never get any mail anyway!

Ash hung his head helplessly 

Pikachu ~ Pikachu Pi. ((James, you're hopeless!))

James ~ Thank-you!

Everyone feel down but James. 

James (ignoring them)~ Are we going or not?

Jessie ~ (eyes shinning and twinkling) I am! It's not everyday you get to see royalty! 

Meowth ~ (eyes shinning and twinkling) And all da money! 

Ash ~ (dully)I'm not.

Meowth ~ Why not? 

Ash explained ~ They're all snobs! They don't care about us! 

Meowth ~ (elbows Ash) But what about the Misty girl? I heard she's a tomboy and is single. 

Ash ~ …

Jessie/James/Meowth ~ (on their knees with puppy-dog eyes) "Pretty please? 

Pikachu ~ Pi Pika-Pi, Pikachu! ((Come on Ash, it'll be fun!))

Ash ~ Oh fine. 

Jessie/James/Meowth ~ (jumping) YEA!

*Next day*

Ash, James and Pikachu sat on the couch waiting for Jessie to come down. 

James ~ I can't wait to see Jessie in a dress for once!

Ash ~ Well, you saw her in a dress for your wedding day didn't you?

James shook his head.

Ash ~ Are you serious?

James nodded once again sighing at the memory. 

Finally, Jessie's door opened to reveal the new Jessie. 

Out she came. She looked like….

…. Jessiebell!

(I did that so I don't have to explain how she looks and because I figured Jessiebell looked old fashioned, might as well use it right?)

Ash and James looked at shock. They'd never once in their lives seen Jessie in a dress before, and so here being extra dressed up left them both speechless. 

Jessie grinned at their response. Even Pikachu and Meowth had their mouths on the floor. 

Jessie walked up to Ash and shut his mouth.

Jessie ~ You'd better not be staring at me, I'm a married woman!

James and Ash said nothing, so Jessie smacked them both with a fancy mallet. (I had to add it sometime!)

Jessie ~ LET'S GO!

They both quickly got up and headed for the wagon.

When they got there, they were amazed at the beauty of the palace! 

And needless to say, once again, the boys were speechless. 

They took their seats and began to stare again. 

The place was almost as big as a stadium! Just think of the most beautiful building in the world, then put of this wedding in that building. 

Soon the wedding began. 

Ash looked at the groom. He eyes went in shock when he noticed his old friend Brock was the groom! Brock was marrying the princess! 

Ash shook himself out of the daze and watched Daisy walk down the aisle. Next was Misty. 

Ash gaped at her. Now _she _was the most beautiful of the sisters. He knew it was Misty by her fiery hair. How could this girl be the tomboy he'd heard so much about?

Ash ~ _Probably the same way Jessie can all of a sudden be a lady! _

Ash ignored Violet and even Lilly, he just kept on staring at misty. If only he could meet her!

He anxiously waited for the wedding to be done so he could finally talk to Brock.

~ At the banquet ~ 

Instead of him finding Brock, Brock found his way to Ash.

Brock ~ Ash!

Ash ~ Brock! 

Ash ~ I can't believe you married a princess!

Brock nodded with a twinkle in his eye. 

Brock ~ and don't think I didn't notice you staring at a certain someone!

Ash gulped. He was about to say something when Brock moved to Jessie and James to tell them 'hi'. Then he winked at Ash and disappeared. 

Ash ~ I still can't believe Brock is getting married! Let alone the _princess_! 

Soon, to Ash's surprise and embarrassment, Brock returned leading Misty. 

Brock ~ Misty, I'd like you to meat my good friend Ash, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Pikachu!

James ~ (bowing) It's a pleasure to meet you princess!

To everyone's surprise, Misty shook her head, 

Misty ~ Ah, please don't do that, pretend I'm not a princess ok?

Everyone was surprised, but still shrugged. 

Brock ~ Hey Misty, why don't you and Ash get to know each other?

Misty shrugged at grabbed a seat to sit next to Ash. 

Misty ~ Nice to meet you Ash!

Ash ~ Nice to meet you! Uh, I have a question,

Misty ~ Yea?

Ash ~ Is it true, all those rumors about you being a tomboy?

Misty ~ As much as a princess can be a tomboy, yes.

Ash ~ Wow, you sure are different, no offense, I mean in a good way, I don't mean in a good way off-

Misty laughed at Ash.

Misty ~ (laughing) I know what you mean. I find my family highly annoying.

Ash ~ (surprised) Really?

Misty ~ Yeah, they're obsessed with the word 'like'!

Ash and Misty laughed.

Ash ~ Wow, I never knew I could have so much fun with the princess!

Misty ~ Hey Ash?

Ash ~ Yea?

Misty ~ DO you think that sometime you could take me to where you live?

Ash ~ Sure, and maybe sometime I could see the palace

Misty ~ Whatever you want!

Misty and Ash kept talking about things until the queen walked up to the center of attention and spoke loudly.

Queen ~ Thank you all for coming to celebrate with us this joyous occasion! (loud applause from everyone) And now, I have another joyous announcement to make on another wedding!

Ash looked at Misty to see who else was getting married, he didn't even know anyone in her family was seeing anyone! He could tell from Misty's face that she was as puzzled as he was. 

Queen ~ Now, I know most of you think one of my daughters is never going to marry, but she's finally decided on a suitor! And since this one is so highly respected among us royalties, he shall be king with my daughter by his side! Everyone please welcome Sir Gary (loud applause) and….

Misty gasped. Who else was there? It certainly wasn't here, and Violet would've told her so it had to be…

Queen ~ Misty!

Everyone shot their head in Misty's direction, but anyone could see that this wasn't planned! 

Misty was gasping for air. How could her mother do this to her? 

Ash ~ misty I didn't…

Misty ~ Neither did I! 

Misty looked at Ash with fearful eyes. 

Misty ~ I've heard of Gary! I don't want to be with him!

Queen ~ Misty, would you please come up and join your future husband? 

Ash looked at misty; she was still gasping for breath, this time she was going faster.

Ash ~ Misty, are you ok?

Misty quickly shook her head, shut her eyes, and fainted on the floor.

Soooo how'd you like it? Interesting? I sure hope so! As far as I know, there's not one like this, (I think) Anyway, it really is different! Please review so I know how you like it. (Yes I am going to finish the last episode! I'm just on a little writers block for that one or something)


	2. 'my hero!'

Ok, here is the second part of my fantisy story

Ok, here is the second part of my fantasy story. 

I'm NOT doing that annoying script thing again, it's just so, so, I dunno, annoying is the easiest way to describe it. Don't get me wrong! I've seen plenty of wonderful fictions that have script writings, I just can't do it, so uh, yeah.

And here we go!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

Gary ~ 17

Brock ~ 20

Daisy ~ 22

Lilly ~ 21

Violet ~ 20

Jessie ~ 25

James ~ 25

****

Living in a fantasy world

~ Part 2 'my hero!' ~

(Misty's POV)

When I woke up, I was in my room. Brock happened to walk in as soon as I had sat up.

"How are you doing Misty?"

"Was it real?"

Brock looked uncertain. I don't think that's a good sign. "Was what real?"

"IS my mother so cruel she forcing me to marry that vicious Gary?"

"Uh, well," He mumbled something under his breath.

"What?"

"I'm afraid so."

I sighed rather loudly and plopped myself on the bed. 

"Does my father know?"

"Yes."

"He actually goes along with this?!"

"I-I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

"I will!"

I immediately got up and headed out the door to confront my family leaving poor Brock trailing behind me, after all, he is my new brother in law.

When I approached the door, the guards quickly opened the door after noticing how angry I was. "Good luck Miss Misty!"

"*grrrr*…"

I burst in the room. My parents didn't seem too surprised, and luckily I had caught my sisters there at the same time.

"FATHER!" I yelled.

"Yes child?" My father calmly asked, although I'm sure he knew exactly what I was going to ask!

"Child don't scream!" My mother scolded. "You must be lady-like."

Violet just shrugged while Daisy smirked. Lilly had run off to greet her new husband.

"Mother and Father, how dare you consent to this-this horror without my consent!"

My father cast his eyes towards the ground and spoke sadly. "You're mother gave me no choice. You're getting old, and it's the law for the youngest child to be married before she's 17." (Pretend it's a law ok? Picky people!) 

I looked to my sisters for some support, fortunately two of them did. 

"Father, you should give her a chance, I've heard awful stories about Gary."

"Yes Lilly's right," Violet agreed. "Besides, why don't you give her until her seventeenth birthday to choose a husband, if not, then she'll be forced to marry Gary."

Daddy started to nod his head. For some reason mother didn't agree. After all, it was her idea for me to marry Gary *shudder* why would she do something like that? 

"I don't think so,"

"Why not?" Daddy asked.

Mom didn't seem too prepared for that question. "Well, I suppose because think of Gary!"

Lame excuse! Gary has no heart, so what would it matter if I so called, 'broke his heart'?

"I'd rather kill myself or I'd much rather, and I mean much rather, give up being a princess and marry a normal person!"

"Misty!" Daisy gasped. She never quite grasped how much I hated being a princess and the 'chosen queen'.

"Well, Candice, I agree with Lilly and Violet. I mean we rushed Misty into this, so why don't we give her a chance?"

Score one for Daddy!

Mom reluctantly agreed. She mumbled something under her breath, which I'm almost positive was something like, 'you'll be sorry…' But who knows, all I know is I got a chance!

I heaved a sigh of relief and hugged my supporters.

Then I ran to my room. 

I finally had some hope to enjoy the rest of my life. 

~ Brock's POV ~ 

"Hey Misty?" I asked timidly. I knocked lightly on her door. 

"Come on in Brock!"

I opened her door and slipped in.

"What ever happened to Ash? I do hope I didn't scare him away or anything!" Misty cried franticly pulling on my shirt desperately wanting answers.

"Actually…"

(flashback) ~ still Brock's POV ~

Misty fainted! A crowd quickly gathered around her, Ash being the one closest, if this wasn't such an emergency I'd almost laugh. Those two were meant for each other! Now how to get them together…

I pushed my way to the front of the circle. It was then I noticed Misty's mother hadn't moved. I think she was – smiling?

"Brock is she going to be ok?" Ash asked me. I could easily hear the worry in his voice.

I checked her pulse. "She should be fine, she just fainted from shock."

Ash stared at me.

"You mean she didn't know? Does she want-"

"No." I whispered. "She hates Gary."

"So why…?"

"I'll tell you later."

I'm almost positive I saw him smile. 

(End Flash-back)

"So you're saying he was worried about me and knows that I hate Gary with a passion?"

"Yes."

"Good! Now, who do you think could I go with?"

"What about Ash?"

"Hey that's a good idea!"

I beamed. Maybe Misty wasn't so clueless after all!

"I'll ask him to help!"

I feel down in stupidity. 

"What?"

"WHY NOT – nevermind."

Misty shrugged and headed off to go into the village.

(Misty's POV)

I quickly changed into some less expensive clothes so maybe I could blend in with the crowd. I put on my favorite dress. It's my favorite because it's something a normal girl would wear. Nothing too fancy, but nothing too boyish either. Although I would love to wear pants for once in my life, I won't. Over it, I put my brown cloak on with the hood so I could hide my red hair. After I had checked myself numerous times in the mirror, I picked up my poke'balls, and headed towards the door.

Before I got out, however, someone stood in my way.

"Where are you going?" Daisy sneered blocking the door.

I knew she was completely against the idea of me not marrying Lord Gary, although I don't know why, she always did have this 'thing' for him. But now was not the time to worry about that.

"I'm going out, incase you have forgotten the agreement, I have one month."

She snorted. "It's hardly good enough to find someone in one month _'dear sister'_." 

"Nither is it good enough to marry one in one month, '_dear sister'._"

She glared at me and slowly moved out of the doorway. I smiled smugly and left Daisy to sneer all she wants at me.

I walked through the village in hopes to find Ash. Maybe he could – no. Mommy and Daddy would not be pleased that I marry a peasant – a poor one at that. I paused, but since when did I listen to my parents? Besides, how could Ash like one like me?

I scanned the village area. After an hour of searching I was getting pretty annoyed and frustrated. How hard could it be to find Ash? This isn't a very big village. I guess when your walking through the crowds it may seem huge!

Once again I scanned the crowd for Ash. I didn't find Ash, but I did find someone who looked slightly familiar to me. I walked up to the figure. 

"Excuse me, but so you happen to know Ash?"

The woman looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Who wants to know?"

"I asked you first."

"Well I'm not going to tell you unless you tell me who you are."

My eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. This wasn't going anywhere, and I didn't want a whole crowd of people knowing who I am and trying to beg me for money. 

I turned to walk away when the woman stopped me. "Wait miss…"

She spun me around and studied me. All at once, her eyes went wide in shock, her cheeks went red with embarrassment, and she bowed. "I'm sorry your majesty!"

I pulled her up whispering fiercely in her ear. "Don't call me princess okay? Misty is just fine. Now, will you lead me to Ash?" 

She nodded figerously and she lead me through the loud, bustling crowd to a quaint little yard with a good sized house in the center and many pokemon laughing and playing in the front yard.

(Normal POV)

The pokemon noticed someone coming in with Jessie and started to growl.

"Hush! It's ok!" Jessie simply said, and the pokemon became silent watching the newcomer. One particular pokemon came up to the new girl and started to sniff her. 

"Pikachu Pika! ((Princess Misty!))"

there were loud murmurs and a few bows from the pokemon. Misty waved her hand at the pokemon motioning for them to stop. "Please, just Misty." She then got an idea. "Do you mind if I let my pokemon out?" She asked Jessie and the pokemon. 

They all agreed and Misty called out all her pokemon.

"Toge Toge! ((Hey everyone!))"

"Psyduck! ((New pokemon!))"

"Vaporean! ((Alright!))"

"Blastoise! ((Hey pokemon!))"

"Totodile! ((Ye-ha!))"

"Evee! ((Greetings!))"

"Ha! ((Hey!))"

Togepi waddled over to all the pokemon who instantly liked the adorable young pokemon.

Psyduck waddled behind Togepi tripping over his own feet. 

Vaporean gracfully jumped over to the Umbreon and Espeon who were sitting there waiting for her and Evee.

Blastoise stomped over to the other Blastoise and Lapras and started to chat.

Staru jumped over to Chikorita and whoever else was left and started to talk.

"GAAAAAAAAAA! ((Let's PARTE!))"

Everyone jumped in fear at the large pokemon. 

"Garados! How many times do I have to tell you! Next time you scare them you get put back in your poke'ball!"

"Gaaaa. ((Aw, you're no fun!))"

Garados sat in the corner and started to chat aimlessly with Arbok and Charizard.

Misty sighed and shook her head. She waved to the pokemon one last time and followed Jessie inside the house. 

Pikachu and Togepi decided to follow.

"Hey everyone I'm home! I have a guest with me so you better not be dirty you skuzzy!"

Meowth, James, and Ash poured into the room, all three of the stopping short at who they saw.

"Is that the…"

"…princess?"

"Misty? What are you doing here?"

And…. I'm going to leave it there. Is Ash happy or mad? You'll know in the next chapter! If you want to find out then **_review!!!!!_**


	3. Love found

I'm back

I'm back! Not much to say except thanx everyone who reviewed!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

Gary ~ 17

Brock ~ 20

Daisy ~ 22

Lilly ~ 21

Violet ~ 20

Jessie ~ 25

James ~ 25

And on with the story!

****

Living in a Fairy Tale

~ CH. 3 A love found ~ 

Misty watched in amusement at the boys' faces. It never ceased to amaze her how one person could make people stutter or stop whatever their doing to bow or something.

James and Meowth we standing there with their mouths hanging open while Ash was staring intently at Misty.

"Uh, you guys are starting to drool…" Misty started.

Jessie's amused face turned to one of discuss. She marched over to James and Meowth and slammed their mouth closed, causing them to bite their tongues.

"Stop drooling!"

"Ow Jessie!"

"Was that needed?"

"Yes it was, now go back to what you were doing! Misty wants to see Ash." Jessie sighed pushing the boys out the door. 

Misty could hear faint sounds of kissy noises coming from down the hall. She smiled faintly and shook her head. 

"Why'd you want to see me?" Ash asked, snapping back into reality.

"I need to ask you a favor."

"Name it."

"I would like you to help me find someone to how should I put it?" She paused thinking of a way to put it. "You know how I'm supposed to marry Gary?"

"Yea…"

"Well, Dad said that if I can find someone I love before my seventeenth birthday, I don't have to marry Gary."

"So why do you need me?"

"I was hoping you could help me find a man that would think of marrying me, do you think there is someone out there?"

"Sure Misty!" _Me… _"I'm sure there are tons of guys out there that think you're absolutely beautiful!"

"Really?"

"Yea,"

"So what do you think of me?"

__

Oh poop! "UH, well,"

"Hey lovebirds!" James cried from the living room. Misty sighed in frustration, and Ash sighed in relief. 

They both looked to see what James was calling to them. 

"What?" Misty asked irritably. 

"You're in the newspaper!" James said referring to Misty. He pointed to her in the picture. Misty's eyes widened as she crabbed the paper out of his hands. 

"What?!"

(The article)

__

Well, it seems as though the announcement that Princess Misty was to marry Lord Gary was new to the princess, so she's off to find an eligible bachelor to go with instead of Gary. All you lucky single guys out there must ask yourself, will you be the one to be picked?

(End article)

"Ohh!" Misty moaned plopping herself on the chair. "Now every guy in the town knows! I'm never going to get a moments peace!"

Meowth walked in the room with an evil plan. 

"I know!"

All eyes turned to Meowth.

"Why don't you pick Ash to be at least a temporary guy for you." 

Ash shook his head in protest while Misty was delighted. 

"You know Ash, that may work!"

"Yea but, what about me?"

"Huh?"

"I'm just a – a peasant!"

"OH so what!"

Ash blinked then gave in. This is what he wanted after all, right?

"Well, Ok!"

Misty grinned happily. "Oh goody!" Then she suddenly realized she was a little too enthusiastic.   
"Uh- I mean, That sounds good." 

Ash smiled. 

James and Meowth winked at each other. Some how they were going to pair those two up.

"Come on, let's go outside." Ash said taking her arm.

Misty followed Ash outside. They both plopped themselves on the ground. Pikachu and Togepi followed behind. Soon they were in a game of tag. 

"Those two look so cute together!" Misty commented.

"Yea…" _Do we? _Ash thought.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Misty asked Ash.

"Yea. What are you going to do once you turn seventeen?"

"Uh, I, I really don't know."

"Well, you only have a month."

"Yeah, I know, but for right now, let's concentrate on getting to know each other more, ok?"

"I agree."

"So what about you? Do you have any special interests?"

"Well, I like to train pokemon."

"Yeah! I noticed you huge collection of pokemon out there! It's pretty impressive, I bet you could enter the tournament!"

"Yea, but if I loose, then I'll be completely humiliated!"

"I have faith in you Ash! You can win!" She smiled at him. 

Ash smiled back. His confidence grew more by the second knowing that Misty had confidence in one such as himself.

Misty then stood up and stretched her arms. 

"I'd better get back, I'll don't think I'll tell them yet, they'll say I'm rushing into this."

"Yea."

"Well, see ya!"

"Bye!"

Misty waved goo-bye and ran off to the castle after returning her pokemon.

~ At the castle ~

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm back!" Misty called out happily coming into the room where her father and mother were.

Her father looked up from whatever he was doing and smiled at her.

"Oh hello dear!" 

"Did you find someone?" Daisy asked.

"No, not yet, but I have ideas!" 

Daisy nodded happily. Misty was too excited about Ash to notice. She just wanted to get to Brock to tell him. 

"Where's Brock?"

"He's with Lilly and Violet shopping, you might want to rescue him."

Misty giggled and ran to the shop in the castle.

As soon as people saw Misty, they made a clear way for Misty to get through the big crowd. 

"Uh, thanx!" She hurried along in search of Brock.

~ Meanwhile ~

"Oh look Brock! Doesn't this look so cute on me?!" Lilly asked holding up a pink shirt up to her body.

"No! I think this will look better!" Violet said putting a blue one in front.

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Brock, what do you think?"

Poor Brock was standing there trying not to get caught in the sisterly fight. "Uh,. I'm really not an expert in this kind of thing…" He said backing away. 

"BROCK!" They heard someone yell.

"Uh got to go!" Brock said racing of to the voice. Lilly and Violet shrugged and continued to fight over which shirt would look best.

As soon as Brock saw who was calling him, he ran to her and hugged her hard. 

"Oh thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, THANK-YOU!" 

"Uh, Brock, I need to breathe!" Misty gasped out pointing to her throat.

"Oh, sorry. SO what did you call me for?"

"Guess what me and Ash are going to do?"

"What?"

"We're going to pretend that we're a couple!"

"Pretend?"

"Well sure! I know I like him, but I don't quit love him yet, and I'm sure he doesn't love me, so we might as well pretend."

"Whatever you say Misty." Brock sighed shaking his head. "Did you tell your family yet?"

"Nah, they'll say I'm rushing into this."

"True. So when do you plan on telling them?"

"In a week."

"A week huh? Maybe in a week, it won't just be, 'pretend'."

"Yeah sure, whatever Brock."

Brock smirked. HE knew better. _Ah, young love. They are so clueless! _Brock chuckled to himself as he watched Misty go off in her own little world with a dreamy look in her eyes. _Completely clueless, and in total denial._

~ Time passes ~

As time passed, Ash and Misty started to get to know each other more and more. And the more they knew about each other, the more they realized they love each other. One night…

"Hey Misty?"

"Hmm?" Misty asked. They were both sitting at the lake. The moon was out and the sky was clear. The moon's reflection shown beautifully over the lake. Misty's head was against Ash's shoulder.

"Misty, when are you going to tell your family."

"Oh, probably tonight."

Ash looked down at the ground for a moment. Then he asked a question Misty was completely not prepared for. "Are we still pretending?"

Misty immediately sat up.

"What?"

"Are we still pretending that we're a couple, or are we really a couple?"

"Well, I – " _Brock's right, it would turn out that we're not pretending, at least, I'm not, should I tell him?_

"No. At least, I'm not pretending."

Ash smiled down at her and looked her in the eyes.

"Me either."

He moved closer to her lips. While Misty moved closer to his. Soon, they were both locked into a tight lip-lock. 

When they drew apart, Ash was worried it was the wrong thing to do, but from the look in her eyes, e knew it was the exact thing to do.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

They sat there in a blissful silence for a while before Misty sadly got up and said, "Well, I'd better head back now."

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Misty skipped happily down the road to the castle. Nothing could ruin the rest of the day, or even the week.

The family was gathered around in their seats. Each of them were called into the room for a special announcement from Misty.

The silence of the room was interrupted by Misty bursting in the room skipping. 

"Hello everybody!" She cried happily.

"Get to the point." Daisy snapped.

Misty ignored her and continued on. 

"I've found my perfect match!" Misty announced happily. 

Lilly and her father smiled and hugged her.

Violet smiled, but remained in her seat.

The two scowls went unnoticed.

~ Later on ~

Brock studied Misty. 

Misty was humming happily and was cleaning her room. This was extremely rare, something MUST"VE happened! 

"He kissed you didn't he."

Misty just smiled. 

Brock smiled too. His two best friends were finally together, and from the looks of Misty. They were going to be very happy.

~ Somewhere in a dark room in the castle ~

"This has gone terribly wrong!" One snapped. 

"Hush! We'll just have to do it the hard way!" The second one stated calmly.

"Plan B?" The third questioned. 

"Plan B." The second confirmed.

"Do you have the stuff?" The first figure asked.

"I do." Said a fourth.

"Good. This will work out as planned!" The first growled.

"Patience!" The second calmed the first. "We will do it. We will do anything to get our way. No matter what!"

And I'm done! Do you think it's good? Can you guess who the four people are? (Actually, it's three, but – oh never mind!) What do you think of it? Please tell me! If I don't get many reviews, I'll, I'll, I guess I'll stop. 


	4. Lies?

And here we are… again…

And here we are… again….

Nothing much to say except thanx to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot!

Also, a huge thanx to 'mist' for everything… you know what I mean. ^_~

And here we go!

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

Gary ~ 17

Brock ~ 20

Daisy ~ 22

Lilly ~ 21

Violet ~ 20

Jessie ~ 25

James ~ 25

Well, here be the fourth chapter! 

****

Living in a Fairy Tale

~ Part 4 Lies? ~

Two weeks till the wedding, Misty happily took Ash by the hand and led him through the palace. Since he was her soon-to-be-husband, and an actual king, she needed to show him around a bit. Besides! He'd never been in the castle before! 

"And over here is Brock and Lily's place, poor Brock is at the shopping center downstairs with Lily and Violet." Misty rambled on. 

Ash just smiled and acted like he knew what was going on. 

"Hey, Myst? DO you mind if we top for a while? I need a rest, and I'm hungry!" Ash whined.

"Ok!" She led him down the hall to a large table. And on that table was Ash's dream come true. Misty smiled happily at Ash's reaction. "A meal fit for a king!" She said gleefully, referring to the meal on the table. Ash simply nodded his head, to happy and stunned for words. Misty giggled and set him at the head of the table.

"You be good, and I'm going to go get something real quick ok? Have fun pigging out!"

Ash grinned wildly and dug in. 

~ A half an hour later ~ 

"Oh, I'm stuffed!" Ash groaned holding his belly. He slowly got up and headed to the kitchen to congratulate the cook. 

When he got there he heard voices talking and decided to ease drop.

"Did you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"I saw princess Misty kiss Gary!"

"She wouldn't!"

"She would! I heard this was all a scam just to show who the real boss is. She said that she loved Gary and that the boy was all just a show for the press to make the poor boy look bad! She said he was trouble and needed to be taken care of. He does have some pretty strong pokemon after all!"

"Really? I heard that she is going to put the boy in jail just before the wedding!"

"The poor boy!"

"I thought the princess was good!"

"So we all thought!"

"I hope the boy realizes this before it's too late!"

Ash heard the voices fading off in the back round. 

He slowly slid to the floor. She wouldn't do this to him, would she? She loved him didn't she? They didn't have proof! But, they didn't know he was standing there…

"Hey Ash! Did you enjoy your meal?" Misty said happily, her smiling face looking down at Ash. Suddenly her face turned to a frown, "You found out didn't you?! You weren't supposed to find out!" She screamed. "Now we'll have to have the wedding now so I can put you to shame!" She said laughing uncontrollably. Ash noticed someone else laughing hard. He looked to see Brock and Lily laughing at him. "You moron! I can't believe you thought she'd love you! Don't you know all royalty are snobs?!"

They sneered at him.

Ash held his head in agony. He closed his eyes tight and heard a voice that sounded an awful lot like Misty.

"Ash? Ash! Are you ok?"

Ash looked up to see Misty's worried face looking down at him. He sighed. _It was only a dream, wasn't it? _

"I'm fine." He said picking himself up.

"Are you sure? I saw you down by the kitchen door here holding your head. She asked with genuine concern. Was it really though? 

Ash was so confused!

He turned to see the cook and the waiter looking sadly at him and clucking something to themselves. He shook his head in disbelief. 

"Ash?" 

"I have to go." He said coldly.

Misty was taken back, but ignored it and pressed on. "Ash are you feeling alright, here, let me feel your head…" She tried to turn him around, but was surprised to see, instead of his kind, warm eyes, she saw coldness. "Why? So you can fatten me up and put me in jail for something I didn't do, jut because you scared I'll take over your kingdom?!" Ash roared. Misty stepped back.

"Ash, what are you talking about?!"

"What am I talking about?! WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT! I'm talking about your secret love for Gary, and you planning on getting rid of me right before we get married that's what, but it's not like you already didn't know." He sneered. 

Misty looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Do you really think that?"

"I don't think it, I know. I wondered why it was weird for a snobby princess to like a normal person! Well, I won't fall for it! So you can marry your dumb Gary for all I care." With that, he stormed out the door leaving Misty crying her eyes out in the dinning room. _What did I do wrong? _She cried to herself.

~ One week later ~ 

Brock walked down the gloomy hallway. His mood reflected the color. 

Grey.

Misty hadn't moved from her spot on her bed in a whole week. The only person she talked to was him and she refused to eat. Brock worried about his best friend. He knew she was really in love, and what Ash said broke her poor heart. But Brock knew Ash! He wouldn't say such things on purpose! He knew Ash loved her. So the question was, what influenced Ash to say such things? 

Brock walked into his room and sat beside his wife.

"Any improvement?" Lily asked hopefully.

"No. She's getting weaker everyday. She has to eat, and this crying isn't helping."

"Oh Brock! If she doesn't get up soon, she is going to have to marry Gary! That would be bad for the whole city!"

Lilly cried in Brock's shirt. "I know sweetie, I know." He said sadly shaking his head. "I know."

~ In the village ~ 

Ash sat miserably by the seashore where he and Misty had shared their first kiss. 

A figure sat beside Ash and stared with him for a while. 

"Ash, why'd you do it?"

Ash just sighed heavily and looked away.

Jessie's face got red with anger as she tried to contain it. "Ash not only are you miserable! She's miserable! I just heard form one of the palace workers that – "

"Jessie," 

Jessie looked up. James stood over her shaking his head. Jessie sighed and got up leaving Ash to himself.

James took her hand and led her back to the house. "If he doesn't figure out he loves her now more than ever, they'll never make it through their marriage, but if it becomes necessary, then we'll tell him." James said quietly. 

"then I'll get to slap him silly?" Jessie asked brightly.

James giggled. "Then you get to slap him silly."

Jessie sighed once again and looked and the paper. 

__

Princess Misty has locked herself in her room and hasn't been seen to eat since her assumed lover left her after some disagreement. If she doesn't figure something out soon, she'll have to marry Lord Gary. Either that, or she'll suffer from lack of food and water. Either way, she'' doomed unless her one true love comes and rescues her, just like in a fairy tale.

Yes, I know what your thinking, BAD ASH BAD! But, it does get better! And the people behind all this is yet to be revealed. WHEN IS ASH GOING TO COME TO HIS SENCES?! You ask. Well, just read the next chapter and you'll find out!


	5. 'RESCUE HER YOU MORON!'

And here is the (hopefully) second to last chapter

And here is the (hopefully) second to last chapter! 

I told you it would be here soon! I wanted to get it done before I went to camp MAHAFFEY! YAHHHHHH! 

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

Gary ~ 17

Brock ~ 20

Daisy ~ 22

Lilly ~ 21

Violet ~ 20

Jessie ~ 25

James ~ 25

Here we go!

****

Living in a Fairy Tale

~ Part 5 'RESCUE HER YOU MORON!' ~ 

(Such an appropriate title, don't you think?)

Today was the dreaded day. The dreaded day that Misty would be forced to marry the jerk, Gary. The day Misty's life would be totally ruined. 

~ 1 hour to go ~ 

Brock walked sadly down the hall. This country was doomed if it fell into the clutches of Gary. Brock sighed again as he looked at Misty. She was in the dressing room looking as beautiful as ever. She was in her wedding dress. Violet and Daisy were fixing it up a bit giving it some final touches. Misty was just standing there with a vacant look in her eyes and on her face showing no acknowledgement to the world around her. 

Brock had finally gotten her up and gotten her to eat. Well, at least she ate a little. 

Her body was frail and pale. (OoO! I rhymed!) Her eyes seemed to have lost all sparkle and color to them. 

Brock looked on her in sympathy. He trudged down the gloomy hallway. Everyone was feeling the gloominess. The king even seemed unhappy, just to see his daughter in such a state. Brock realized that everyone loved the cheerful Misty, and if she was happy, they were happy, if she was gloomy, they were gloomy. 

ON his way down the hall, he was stopped by two people who were looking around suspiciously. "Brock, we wish to speak to you," One stated.

"Look I – "

"It's about Ash and Misty." The other said.

Brock stopped and immediately followed the two into an enclosed area. They two turned and looked sadly at Brock. "We were paid to say something completely untrue." The first said.

"Someone paid us to tell Ash, or at least talk to each other while Ash was listening."

"And say that Misty was cheating on him and that she planned to kill him the day before the wedding."

"Why'd you say that?!" Brock cried.

"We were forced to."

"Other wise we'd lose out jobs he said."

"Who said?"

The two paused for a moment and debated on whether or not to tell Brock. They both nodded to each other and whispered into Brock's ears. Brock's eyes went wide and he ran outside into the village. He had to find Ash!

~ At the village ~

~ Fifteen minutes left ~ 

"Ash you have to stop moping around!" James cried. He glanced at Jessie who was raging made. James had gotten Jessie to agree to let him try and reason with Ash before she beat him. "Ash, just listen to me! Misty doesn't want to marry Gary! She hates him! You of all people should know that!"

"Humph."

James sighed reluctantly letting Jessie take over.

Jessie stomped madly over to Ash and took him by the face. "Listen up Ash! I'm sick of your attitude! Misty loves you! Because you left her, she almost starved herself!" Jessie cried desperately holding the paper in his face. Ash showed a look of concern and feeling for a moment on his face, then it went hard once again. "She's a faker, probably trying to get me to come back – "

*SLAP*

Ash held his red cheek stunned. He gazed and Jessie. James and Meowth were even surprised at what Jessie did but said nothing. They both knew that this maybe what it takes to get Ash to snap out of it and go tell Misty. 

"Listen up twerp! I'm so sick of you self pity party! Get a grip on yourself! You love Misty and she loves you! Do you have any proof as to what those cooks said were true? DO YOU?!"

"No…"

"So how do you know it was true?"

"I, I don't know."

"Exactly! Read my lips Ash! Misty. Loves. You!"

"She right Ash." 

Ash looked up to see Brock standing there petting his Ninetales.

"The two cooks told me what happened."

Brock quickly explained what the cooks told him.

"Ash, you HAVE to go rescue her!" Brock tried exasperated.

Ash got up, but still wasn't too sure of himself. He walked slowly to where his pokemon were. Jessie's face got red with impatience. Jessie had had enough. 

"ASH!" She yelled shaking him hard. "GO ON AND RESCIE HER YOU MORON!"

Ash, scared by Jessie, and fearful for Misty, called out his Pigeot and flew to the wedding. 

~ The wedding ~

~ Misty's POV ~

I don't know what's happening, all I know is that my life is falling apart right before my eyes. Actually, my life fell apart when Ash left me. 

Oh goodness!

Ash!

Why'd you leave?

What possessed you to think that I actually _want _to marry Gary? (Wow! I rhymed again!)

I sighed. The preacher kept going on. I ignored him after 'if anyone doesn't approve of this marriage now, speak now or forever hold your peace.' I half expected Ash to come strolling in saying he objects and that this is just all one bad misunderstanding! I wished he would come in here and punch Gary, take me in his strong arms and kiss me.

But since when was I such a sap?

Since I met Ash! That's what! And since I feel in love.

But, this isn't like me. I never give up without a fight! 

I took one look at Gary's smirking face and decided I wasn't going down without a fight. I cleared my throat. Everyone looked at me.

"I object." I said firmly.

"Shut-up!" Gary growled. I shook my head ignoring him. 

"I don't love him, and I never will. I just don't want to marry him. I- I love someone else. And I just can't marry Gary."

"You can't be serious!" Gary growled in my ear. He covered my mouth with his hand and whispered in my ear. "If you don't cooperate, you might as well say good-bye to your sister." He grinned motioning his head to Lily. My eyes widened. She was being held by one of Gary's guards! I gave Gary one of those 'if looks could kill, you'd be dead' looks.

"You won't get away with this." I frowned. 

"Oh but I already have!"

He motioned for the priest to get going. 

I said nothing when it came to the 'I do' thing, but Gary made a voice that made it sound like I did. I glared at the boy, but smiled inwardly. We're not legally married! I never said 'I do'! I could break this thing off whenever I wanted to! And trust me, as soon as Lily's free, I'm breaking this dumb marriage off fast! Daddy will listen to me, I'm not too sure about mother, but I know daddy will! And Brock and Violet! 

But if Gary thought he was king, what's he going to do? 

Suddenly, I was frightened. _Very _frightened,

~ Normal POV ~

Ash's heart sank when he walked into the empty church. 

__

They must be at the banquet. He thought to himself. 

Sure enough, there was a pile of people in the ballroom. 

"We're is Princess Misty?" He asked Violet.

"Oh, she and Gary went into another room." She said pointing to a separate room.

Ash ran into the room Violet pointed to. He burst into the room to find…

MWHAAA! I'm going to leave you there for the rest of the week! I'm not going to be back from camp until the last Sunday night. LIVE WITH IT! HA HA HA HA! But, like I said before, if you want me to continue, you'd better review!


	6. Just like in the fairy Tales

I'm back after my wonderful vacation, and for all of you who are wondering, yes, I did have fun

I'm back after my wonderful vacation, and for all of you who are wondering, yes, I did have fun! 

And here we are once again. Did you miss me? 

*Silence*

OK, ok! Don't answer that!

Here is the last chapter. 

The chapter that Ash saves Misty.

The chapter you find out who the evil villains are. (Although, you should know this already, I'm not too good at hiding these kinds of things.)

Ages ~ 

Ash ~ 16

Misty ~ 16

Gary ~ 17

Brock ~ 20

Daisy ~ 22

Lilly ~ 21

Violet ~ 20

Jessie ~ 25

James ~ 25

See, you should know these names already! I don't know why I bother to write them anymore! *Light bulb on top of head* Oh yeah! Now I remember! To take up more room! UH, yeah, now that's I've just made a COMPELTE idiot of myself… 

****

Living in a fairy tale

~ Part 6 Just like in the fairy tales ~

Ash summoned up his courage, and ran into the room Violet had pointed too. 

He gasped in surprise and discuss at what he saw!

Gary, the queen, and Daisy were in the room. All three were standing around Misty who was being held by two of Gary's guards. 

Gary held a poke'ball in his hands and from that poke'ball came Nidoqueen, who was aiming her horndrill in Misty's direction.

"Don't touch her!" Ash growled.

"Ash!" Misty gasped. Why'd Ash save her? 

"And why should we listen to you?" Daisy spat. "You were the one who dumped her and left her all alone, she almost killed herself because of you!"

"It's part my fault, and part your fault! You paid the people to tell me that fake story!" Ash countered.

"I'll kill them for telling…" Gary started. 

"So why'd you do it?" Ash inquired.

"Simple." The queen explained. "Misty is a poor excuse for a princess and doesn't deserve to be queen."

"And if she was accidentally killed, the new king gets to pick a new wife." Gary continued.

"And that new wife would be me." Daisy finished.

To their surprise, Ash smiled. 

"Why are you smiling? YOU CAN'T SMILE!" 

"Oh, indeed he can!" A voice raged on from the doorway. 

There stood the king, with guards surrounding him. 

"You tricked us!" The queen growled.

"You completely forgot about Brock and Lily didn't you?" Ash smirked. He was going to enjoy this, but Gary had an ace up his sleeve.

"You can't do this to me! I'm the new king!" He glowed.

All of them were speechless, he was right.

"No you're not." The quiet Misty said. All eyes were on Misty. She moved her head to look Gary in the eye and to gloat. 

"I never said 'I do'. You said it for me. Therefore, we were never rightfully married."

Gary stood there with his mouth hanging opened. "The brat outwitted me!" He mumbled to himself. But then he smiled.

"Don't move a step, or she goes." He waved his hand pointing to the faithful Nidoqueen who was awaiting her master's orders. 

"Pikachu pika-pi. ((Let me try Ash.))"

Pikachu walked up to Nidoqueen.

"Pikachu, Pikachu pika Pikachupi? ((Nidoqueen, so you really want to hurt Misty?))"

"(Uh, what sound does Nidoqueen make? OH never mind!) ((It's master's orders to hurt the girl))"

"Pikachu pika? ((But do you really want to hurt her?))"

"((But mas-))"

"Pikachu! Pika PIKA pika? ((Forget Gary! I asked what do YOU think?))"

"((I don't want to hurt anyone.))"

"Pikachu pika. Pikachu pika? ((You're master's a jerk. Do you really want to listen to him?))"

"((…))"

"Pikachu. ((Think about it.))"

"Nidoqueen!" She heard her master yell. "Kill the girl!"

"NO!" Ash cried. 

She looked into Pikachu steady eyes. He made no move to stop her. She could see trust in his eye. She then looked into the eyes of the girl she was supposed to kill. She was so young! So much life to fulfill ahead of her! And the love! The love for the man who was trying to save her!

Nidoqueen looked at her master's eyes. All she could see was greed, hate, and power. 

She'd made her decision. 

"Nidoqueen! Did you hear me?" Gary yelled.

Nidoqueen stood her ground and shook her head. Gary stood there dumbfounded. 

"Pikachu! ((GO Nidoqueen!))" Pikachu cheered.

The king's guards arresting Gary with his mouth hanging open in still, utter disbelief.

His guards let go of Misty and held their hands up in surrender. 

The king walked sadly up to his wife and eldest daughter. "How could you betray me and the throne?" He asked quietly.

"You're too soft! Letting our child marry a peasant!" The queen spat.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, forgive me?" Daisy groveled at her father's feet. 

The king, for once, got angry. "You dare try and ask for my forgiveness just so you could disobey me again? Do you realize the penalty rebellion and trying to kill the princess?"

The queen stood her ground staring at her husband. 

Daisy gasped, finally realizing what was to happen when she failed in their plans. 

"You're going to kill us?!" She gasped in horror.

"No. As much as I hate to say it, you are royalty, but you all shall rot in jail for all I care. Either that, or you'll be cast out of this city, for good!"

Daisy, being her usual ditsy self, made a face and said, "You mean we're going to half to stay in those ugly old cells? Or outside in the wilderness? Like, like peasants?!" 

"Even worse. You'll be out laws. Take them away!"

The queen made no effort to block the guards who took her away. Daisy was too busy complaining about how dirty she was going to get to even notice she was being arrested. 

The king nodded to Ash who was standing in the doorway, waiting for the king to give him the signal. The king smiled and walked out of the door to give the two some privacy.

"Hey Misty, are you ok?" Ash asked. 

She shot him a look. "What do you think?"

"Misty, look, I'm sorry, I was a complete idiot! I should've realized you would never do a thing like that to me." 

"I know."

"What are you agreeing to?"

"That you were an idiot."

"Gee, thanks. Since, I know I deserved that…"

"You're welcome."

"Misty please…"

Misty still stood there glaring at Ash. Ash could only imagine the pain he caused her, hey! She almost killed herself because of him!

He took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

"Misty, you are totally right. There is absolutely nothing I can do or say to make it up to you. I deserve a punishment equal to your mother and sister, or worse!" He looked down in shame. "If it weren't for me, their stupid plan wouldn't have made it this far!"

"Aw, Ash!"

Ash looked up at her in surprise, "huh?"

"I had planned up this big blockade that no one could penetrate after what you did to me. I never wanted to love again. But then you have to come along and act like your charming self again and completely ruin everything!" She took a deep breath and continued. "It wasn't your fault! In fact you saved me! If it weren't for you, I'd already either have married Gary, or married some idiot when I could have you! Plus, you did save me just now! Besides, I think what you no doubtubly got form Jessie was probably punishment enough."

"I really am sorry! So what do you want me to do…"

"Just shut-up and kiss me!"

Ash willingly obeyed with a smile on his face. They both kissed a long, passionate kiss. 

Brock smiled at the two from the door. A light popped up on his head. He reached over to his wife and leaned into a passionate kiss. 

Pikachu sat on one side of Nidoqueen with Togepi on the other side. They all grinned happily at their trainers' show of affection. 

"Pikachu, Pikachu pika cha pika Chu pi cha Pikachu pika Chu? ((Almost makes you wish you had a mate of your own doesn't it?))"

"Togepriiiiiii? ((What's a mate?))"

"Pikachu pika cha, pipipi. ((I'll explain it to you when your older, Togepi.))"

Misty and Ash finally broke the kiss and hugged each other until the king came in.

The three of them had a long discussion. 

~ The next day ~ 

It was a huge party! The princess and her new husband were just married. It was time for them to be crowned king and queen.

Misty walked to the front of the crowd were her father stood. She looked at him. He nodded in approval and she continued. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I thank you for coming out her! I know you came to see me and Ash crowned today, but there has been a change of plans." She paused for a moment to wait for the whispers to die down. "Brock and Lily, will you please come forward?"

Brock was stunned. What on earth was Misty up to? He stood up and took Lily by the hand. He escorted her up to the front of the crowd were the smiling Misty, Ash, and the king stood. 

The king walked forward and took his sword. "Kneel Brock and Lily."

The both obeyed. 

"DO you both solemnly swear to honor and uphold the truths of this kingdom?"

"I do."

"I do."

"Do you both solemnly swear to rule this land with grace, justice, kindness, and honesty?"

"Rule?" Brock gasped out. Misty kicked him. 

"Oh! I mean I do! It would be an honor!"

"I do to father!"

"Good." He placed the crowns on their heads. "Now arise." 

They both obeyed once again.

"Now everyone! Welcome your new king and queen!"

A loud roar disturbed the surprised silence. 

The two bowed and thanked everyone.

Misty cheered wildly completely oblivious of Ash. 

Ash picked her up off her feet. 

"Ash!"

HE grinned. "Time to take you home."

She cocked her head in confusion. "Home? But aren't we home?"

Ash said nothing, but simply blind folded her and led her onto a carriage. 

After a few minutes the carriage stopped and Ash led Misty out. 

"Ash were are we?" Misty demanded. 

Ash took the blind fold off.

Misty looked round and gasped. 

"Oh wow Ash! This place is beautiful!"

Indeed it was! It was just like an old fairytale house. It had a huge yard, no doubt for training. The house was bigger than the usual town houses, but not by much. Their pokemon ran around the area happily. Ash smiled at Misty and held her close.

"It is now."

Misty laughed and hugged him. 

As they headed into their new home, Misty stopped for a moment. 

Ash noticed and turned towards her. 

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About…?"

"How I remember daddy telling me fantasy stories about Cinderella and Sleeping beauty and all that, and you know what?"

"Hmm?" 

"This is just like a fairy tale!"

Ash grinned happily. "Well, do they do this…?"

Misty laughed like a giddy schoolgirl when Ash picked her up and began to 'carry her over the threshold'. 

And they all lived happily ever after.
    
    I'm finally done! Aren't you so Proud?!

Yeah, ANYWAY! Thanx again to 'Mist' you know why! 

And thanks again for everyone who reviewed! 

So if you liked it then,

**__**

Review will ya? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Pweese?

-Smile Jesus loves you!


End file.
